


AsaNoya Headcanons

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Asahi headcanons, Asanoya headcanons, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Ship, asahi - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, headcanons, hq asahi, hq noya, noya - Freeform, noya headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: AsaNoya Headcanons
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 9





	AsaNoya Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Heh I have been crying for bit cuz of these. Here are some AsaNoya headcanons I thought of. I wish there was more AsaNoya stuff cuz this is such a cute ship. Please ignore my spelling and grammatical errors. As well as please leave request I am so bored, or at least leave a message. They always leave me in a smile. <3

☾ (before they started dating) Noya was just singing the TikTok song.(“two best friends in a room they might kiss. Yes we will. What? I said yes we will” that one) But when he got to the second line and sang it Asahi mumbled something like “I wish we would.” Noya heard him and told him he did. Then one thing led to another and they started dating.

☾(Aged up) Asahi had told Noya about how much he hates pranks and yet Noya still did them. But one time he pulled “break up” prank and Asahi had a serious panic attack, because he is really fucking insecure and Noya never got that. When he learned it was a prank he told him he actually needed a break, and left the house. For two months they didn’t see each other and Noya always cried himself to sleep. One day Noya got really drunk and called up Asahi crying and apologizing. Asahi decided to pick him up and take him to his house. Surprisingly the key still worked and it was because Noya always wished for him just to come back. For a good twenty minutes he just held him tight crying. Asahi loved him so much and he was so angry at him, but more angry at himself for not talking to Noya before pulling the card he did. (Might be a fanfic.. if you want..)

☾ Noya never really like Kiyoko he just wanted to get rid of his feelings for Asahi because he never felt like he could make Asahi happy. He thought everyone would find him disgusting, and they would never talk to him.

☾ When Asahi learned about Noya never really liking Kiyoko he felt terrible knowing, it was partially his fault causing him to feel like that. So on their anniversary he had brought him to this mountain and watched the stars. As he did so he just whispered sweet words. He told him how much Noya meant to him.

☾ When Asahi and Noya have a argument they rip apart every single one of each other’s insecurities. Most of the time Noya will stop first remembering the break up, and he is just left there being ridiculed and insulted. He smiles and just takes it crying. When Asahi finally finishes he feels like serious shit. All Noya respondeds with is a “Thanks for telling me... I’ll work on that.”

☾ Asahi is the small spoon, on rare occasions he will be big spoon. Those being when he and Noya had a argument.

☾ Noya will braid Asahi’s hair all the time, and he loves it.

☾ Asahi loves to tease Noya by standing up really tall not letting Noya kiss him.

☾ Noya brings extra hair bands wherever he goes for Asahi (yes even with them being on a break. When Asahi noticed he just laughed and cried some more).

☾ Asahi in fact will go with Noya on twelve o’clock drives just to get slurpees from 7’11 and chicken nuggets from McDonalds. Noya will tell him it is because he is just hungry. But it is because he can’t help but just love hearing Asahi sing, and he mainly does it in the car along with the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
